deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LordStaypuffed95/Winston Chuchill VS. Charles de Gaulle
'The Warriors' Winston Churchill, the World War I veteran who went on to become one of the most iconic figures of the 20th century as World War II leader of Great Britain. VS. Charles de Gaulle, the French hero of World War II who resisted Nazi occupation of France and eventually led his country to victory against their Nazi oppressors. Who is Deadliest?!!!! Churchill WWI.jpg|Sir Winston Churchill, circa World War I De Gaulle WWII.jpg|Charles de Gaulle, circa World War II Churchill's weapons: SMLE No. I Mk III*, Lewis Gun, and Mauser C96. de Gaulle's weapons: MAS-36, FM 24/29, and Modèle 1935A 'The Weapons' Category 1: Rifles SMLE No.1 Mk III* ' Caliber: .303 British Magazine Capacity: 10 rounds Overall Length: 44 inches Weight: 8.8 pounds Type: bolt-action ''VS. '''MAS-36 Caliber: 7.5 x 54 French Magazine Capacity: 5 rounds Overall Length: 40.2 inches Weight: 8.2 pounds Type: bolt-action Edge: SMLE No.1 Mk III* The SMLE No.1 Mk III* gets the edge because of its greater magazine capacity in comparison to the MAS-36, plus it does not have the problem that the MAS-36 has where if you pull back the bolt and keep your eyes trained on the sights, the bolt will hit you in the face. Category 2: Light Machine Guns Lewis Gun Caliber: .303 British Magazine Capacity: 47 rounds Overall Length: 50.5 inches Weight: 28 pounds Type: gas-operated Rate of Fire: 500-600 rounds per minute VS. FM 24/29 Caliber: 7.5 x 54 French Magazine Capacity: 25 rounds Overall Length: 42.52 inches Weight: 19.7 pounds Type: gas-operated Rate of Fire: 450 rounds per minute Edge: FM 24/29 The FM 24/29 gets the edge because of its significantly lighter weight and shorter length than the clumsy old Lewis Gun, plus the lower rate of fire allows you to conserve ammunition better. The only thing that the Lewis Gun really has over the FM 24/29 is a greater magazine capacity. Category 3: Pistols Mauser C96 Caliber: 7.63 x 23 Mauser Magazine Capacity: 10 rounds Overall Length: 12.3 inches Weight: 1,130 grams Type: short recoil Modèle 1935A Caliber: 7.65 Longue Magazine Capacity: 8 rounds Overall Length: 7.4 inches Weight: 730 grams Type: blowback Edge: Mauser C96 The Mauser C96 gets the edge because it has the ability to fire two more rounds than the Modele 1935A, not to mention that the Modele 1935A has no really special qualities. It is just a plain small caliber pistol. X-Factors Training Edge: de Gaulle Churchill had to try three times before passing the entrance exam to get into military college, and he decided to study cavalry over infantry. De Gaulle rose through the ranks quickly in his effort to become an officer cadet and was better trained for infantry warfare than Churchill. Experience Edge: Chuchill Churchill had been in 3 conflicts prior to World War I, these include the Anglo-Afghan War, the Mahdist War, and most importantly the Becond Boer War, where he fought valiantly before being captured by Boer forces and sent to a POW camp. De Gaulle on the other hand was only in 1 conflict prior to World War II, and that conflict was World War I, and in World War I he led a heroic charge against enemy forces in 1916 at the Battle of Verdun. He was captured, but only after being bayoneted in the leg, stunned by an exploding shell, and finally knocked out by the effects of the poison gas being used by the opposition. Dispite this I had to give the edge to Churchill for his service in many different conflicts. Physicality Edge: de Gaulle This is simple, de Gaulle was 6 foot, 5 inches tall, Chuchill was only 5 foot, 6.5 inches tall. Both were in good shape athleticallty though. Combat Effectiveness/Tactics Edge: de Gaulle I gave the edge to de Gaulle because he was willing to take risks in combat and he eventually led the Free French Forces to victory against the Germans occupying France. Churchill never did anything quite so major during his military career. Expert's Opinion I'm going to have to give this one to Charles de Gaulle. He may not have the best weapons, but I believe his great tactical abilities and commanding prescence on the battlefield will carry him to victory. Battle Notes If you havent noticed yet, its circa WWI Churchill VS. Early WWII de Gaulle. The battle is 5 on 5. Churchill with 4 Royal Scots Fusiliers, and de Gaulle with 4 soldiers of the Free French Forces. The Expert's Opinion will be the tie breaker in case of a tie in voting. You must explain why you voted the way you voted, and please use logic. That means no insults, or stupid remarks in your comments or they will be ignored. Voting is over. The Battle It was a mild day in the hills of Western Europe. Sir Winston Churchill and four of his Royal Scots Fusiliers were on patrol along a dirt road that would eventually leading Paris. About a half an hour had passed when Churchill noticed some movement off into the distance. The small British group looked on, and realized it was a small encampment made up of a group of Free French Forces, with a tall figure standing in the middle of the group. Churchill realizes who this figure is, it's Charles de Gaulle, his French nemesis. Churchill orders his men to ready the Lewis Gun, but with the sudden movement of Churchill's men, de Gaulle notices them and shouts "Regardez, en Colombie, au loin! Prêt vos armes et le feu!". The French soldiers grab their weapons and jump into an abondoned trench nearby just as the Lewis Gun starts raining lead down upon them. Churchill and his men advace to the trench under support fire from the Lewis Gun, and enter the trench. Before Churchill's feet hit the ground the Lewis Gun falls silent as the crack of a MAS-36 sounds from the far end of the trench. With his Lewis Gunner dead, and the sound of de Gaulle and his troops approaching in the trench, Churchill and his men go on the offensive with their SMLE No.1 Mk III*'s, killing a Free French Forces soldier in the distance. Then de Gaulle's machine gunner moves out from behind a sandbag barrier and opens up with his FM 24/29, killing two Royal Scots Fusiliers almost instantly. The French machine gunner's FM 24/29 runs empty and de Gaulle, and the two other Free French Forces soldiers provide cover with their MAS-36s. Churchill's last remaning ally fires his SMLE No.1 Mk III*, killing the partially exposed French machine gunner, but in turn is wounded in the chest by de Gaulle's MAS-36. Churchill steps out to help his ally and kills another French soldier with his SMLE No.1 Mk III*. De Gaulle and his last soldier retreat further down the trench as Churchill attempts to help his fallen comrade, but it is too late, the last Royal Scots Fusilier had succumbed to his wound. Churchill, now enraged, runs after the de Gaulle and catches a glimpse of the last French soldier left. Churchill fires his SMLE No.1 Mk III* and blows the soldiers skull apart. De Gaulle hears his soldier fall and runs into a dug out area in the right side of the trench and proceeds to hide behind some crates in this dug out area, discard his now empty MAS-36in exchange for his Modèle 1935A, and lay in wait for Churchill to come by. Churchill, now moving slowly along the sides of the trench with his Mauser C96 in place of his empty SMLE No.1 Mk III*, walks past the crates in the dug out, and as de Gaulle squeezes the trigger of his Modèle 1935A, Churchill rolls out of the way, accidentally dropping his Mauser C96 in the process. De Gaulle prepares to fire again at Churchill, who rushes the tall French colonel in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. Churchill only manages to stun the Frenchman, who accidentally fires a shot in the air from his Modèle 1935A. De Gaulle retalliates by slamming Churchill against the crates he was using as cover earlier. Churchill, now lying on the ground, reaches for his Mauser C96, but it is too late for the British officer, de Gaulle shoots Churchill in the temple with his Modèle 1935A, killing him instantly. De Gaulle then rises his Modèle 1935A in the air and shouts "Vive la France!". in victory. Expert's Opinion (Battle) I'm not suprised at all that de Gaulle won. He simply used more efficient tactics in battle than Churchill, and was able to make his less advanced weapons more effective against his British foes. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles Category:Blog posts Category:Battles